Curiosity (almost) kills the Cat
by lovetoread1998
Summary: This is Annabeths point of veiw of when she and Percy are sailing around the island of the Sirens.This is my first fan fiction story so be nice!
1. Chapter 1

I have decided to keep this story, and use it as a way to show my progress in writing. This is my previous story, just put together as one chapter instead of three.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

* * *

Annabeth and the Sirens

Annabeth's POV

I woke up, feeling very sick, in my hammock below deck. Percy and I were on the boat, Queen Mary's Revenge, the boat were had just stolen from Circe's island. I went up deck, remembering how yesterday Percy having the time of his life, steering the boat. Hmm, just because he was the son of Poseidon, and was in his home territory. In a plane, I bet you, he would be the one feeling sick. Anyway, I happened to spot an island, which I think was the island of the Sirens. So I went back below deck, wanting to ask Percy a favor, when I heard him scream.

I rushed to Percy's hammock, to see what was wrong. He sat up, and I told him" Percy, you were having a nightmare. You need to get up."

"Wh- what is it "he asked, rubbing his eyes" What's wrong"

"Land, I said grimly,"We are approaching the land of the Sirens." I decided it was time to ask him what I have been thinking. "Percy, I want you to do me a favor, we will be in their singing range soon."

"No problem" Percy said," there is a tub of wax below deck."

What a seaweed brain he is being. He is probably not even thinking of what I was thinking."I want you to do me a favor" I said.

"Why?" Percy asked. Yup, as usual, I was right. He wasn't thinking of what I was thinking.

"They say that the Sirens sing about the truth of your desires. They tell you about yourself that you didn't even realize. That is what is so enchanting about them. If you survive, you become wiser. I want to hear them, how often will I get my chance?"I waited for a couple seconds before telling him my plan. It was that he would tie me to to the foremast. Percy would then plug up his ears, while I listen. He would not untie at all, no matter how much I pleaded. Then I would tell him when to unplug his ears, and we would sail on to find that Cyclops island, rescue Grover, get the Fleece, and sail back to camp. So when the rocky coastline appeared in sight, Percy tied me, and I kept reminding him again, not to release me. He promised, then put some wax in his ear. I made a big show of showing him how good he looked( he didn't look good at all), before I heard the Sirens song.

The song was incredible. It was like hot coco with extra chocolate and marshmallows. No not quite. More like ice cream sundaes on a super, super hot day with extra chocolate syrup and whipped cream. No still not good enough, but you get the idea. It sounded so good. It was like knowing exactly what your want to be future was. I wanted to go and meet those people telling me this. I started struggling. But that didn't do any good. Percy tied those ropes really tight. So i did the other possibility. I started yelling his name, shouting for the whole world to hear, and he still didn't hear me. I was saying it was a matter between being my friend and caring when I felt my knife in my pocket. Yes, Percy forgot to disarm me. I could free myself. All I had to do was get my knife out of my pocket. So I struggled around and got the knife. Then I cut my ropes that held me to the mast. Luckily, Percy wasn't watching me so I was able to sneak of the boat and jump overboard. I started swimming madly to where the wonderful music was coming from. I had been swimming for a little bit of time and going threw the wreckage up a head of me when I heard a splash. "Oh,no,"I thought," Percy was going to try and catch me." So I swam a little faster.

The mist around the Siren's island was clearing. I could see the people who were singing the wonderful song. Oh it was my mom, Athena, and my dad. They were reunited again. And there was Luke. He was not evil anymore. The 3 of them were sitting in Central Park, having a picnic in the park. How I wanted to join them in the park with there picnic. They were telling me to join them. In the background, there was the skyline that I had made. It was of marble and even prettier than Olympus.

All of a sudden, I felt something grabbing my ankle. It must have been Percy, I had forgotten all about him. He was pulling me back into the the water, closer to the boat. I started screaming for him to stop. But he wouldn't, so i started kicking him like mad. Then Percy pulled me under the water. I got confused, I couldn't hear the Siren's song. I began to wonder about why I was here in the water with Percy holding my leg. Then the 2 of us surfaced, and I remembered that I was trying to get to the island. I started trashing again.

Then something held my waist, and pulled me down, back under the water. I was pushed to the depths of the water by some invisible force. Then I got worried. I was running out of breath. Then all these white bubbles started floating my way. They cimbined into a big bubble and surronded me and Percy, who I just relized was there. Only our legs stuck out of the bubble. I started to gasp and cough.

Percy than said" are you okay?" And I started to cry. i had put myself in danger, and had been to stupid to realize it. A bunch of fish went our way, but Percy did something and they swam away.

Percy said" I will get us back on the ship." I nodded, indicating yes to him. When we arrived at the ship, Percy climed up a rope to get on the boat. Then he hauled me up. Percy kept his earplugs in his head, probably on precaution. Meanwhile, I hudled in the front of the boat in a blanket. When I couln't hear the singing andymore, the plan finally got back on the raod and i mouthed"safe" to Percy. This was all over. I was fine, and we had gotten awayt from the Siren' island without dying.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, for anyone who happens to care, I fixed up my story. **

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan own PJO. **

Annabeth's POV

I woke up, feeling seasick, in my hammock below deck of Queen Mary's Revenge. Percy and I had "accidentally borrowed" (and maybe never to be returned) it from Blackbeard and his pirates when escaping from Circe's island. I went up to deck, remembering how yesterday Percy had been having the time of his life, steering the boat like a pro, without any previous experience, but was exhausted from using his powers I was walking along the deck when I spotted a dark spot on the horizon. I went to take a closer look, and could see that it was the Siren's island. I remembered the tales of the Sirens, and how they sang your greatest desire. I wanted to know what my greatest desire was, to know, and to be wiser with that knowledge. As I was about to go and wake up Percy to tell him off my wonderful idea, I heard Percy start screaming and yelling.

I rushed to Percy's hammock, to see what was wrong. He was shaking and rolling in his hammock. "Must be in a demigod nightmare," I told myself. I started shaking him, in hopes to wake him up.

Suddenly, Percy bolted upright with an "Ah!"

I told him" Percy, you were having a nightmare. You need to get up."

"Wh- what is it "he asked, rubbing his eyes "What's wrong?"

"Land," I said grimly, "We're approaching the land of the Sirens." I pulled him out of his hammock and up to deck to show him.

I decided it was time to ask him what I have been thinking. "Percy, I want you to do me a favor, the Sirens…we'll be in range of their singing soon."

"No problem" Percy assured me, "we can just stop up our ears. There's a big tub of wax below deck-"

What a seaweed brain. He probably never considered a different option, or never heard of Odysseys experience. "I want you to do me a favor," I interrupted him in mid sentence.

"Why?" Percy blinked in reply. Yup, as usual, I was right. He wasn't thinking of what I was thinking.

"They say that the Sirens sing about the truth of your desires. They tell you about yourself that you didn't even realize. That is what is so enchanting about them. If you survive, you become wiser. I want to hear them, how often will I get my chance?"

I waited for a couple seconds before telling him my plan. Percy would tie me to the foremast, then plug up his ears, while I listened to the Sirens sing. He would not untie at all, no matter what I pleaded or did to get free. I would motion to him when to unplug his ears, and we would sail on to find that Cyclops Island, rescue Grover, get the Fleece, and sail back to camp.

When the rocky coastline appeared in sight, Percy tied me to the mast, and I reminded him once more, to not release me. He promised, and then put some wax in his ear. I made a big show of showing him how good he looked (he didn't look good at all), when I heard the Sirens song.

The song was incredible. It was like hot coco with extra chocolate and marshmallows. No, not quite. More like ice cream sundaes on a super, super hot day with extra chocolate syrup and whipped cream. No, still not good enough, but you get the idea. It sounded so good. It was like knowing exactly what your want to be future was. I wanted to go and meet those people telling me this. I started struggling. But that didn't do any good. Percy tied those ropes really tight. So I did the other possibility. I started yelling his name, shouting for the whole world to hear, and he still didn't hear me. I was saying it was a matter between being my friend and caring when I felt my knife in my pocket. A lucky break! Percy forgot to disarm me! I could free myself. All I had to do was get my knife out of my pocket. So I struggled around and got the knife. Then I cut my ropes that held me to the mast. Luckily, Percy wasn't watching me so I was able to sneak of the boat and jump overboard. I started swimming madly to where the wonderful music was coming from. I had been swimming for a bit and going through some wreckage when I heard a splash. "Oh,no,"I thought," Percy was trying to catch me." So I swam a little faster.

The mist around the Siren's island was clearing. I could see my mom, Athena, and my dad, together again, along with a non-evil Luke. The three of them were having a picnic in Central Park. How I wanted to join them in the park with their picnic. I could hear them calling to me to join them. In the background, I could see a skyline of building that I knew were of my own design.

All of a sudden, someone is grabbing my ankle. It must have been Percy, I had forgotten all about him. He was pulling me back into the water, closer to the boat. I started screaming for him to stop. But he wouldn't, so I started kicking him like mad. Then Percy pulled me under the water. I got confused; I couldn't hear the Siren's song. This cleared up my head a bit, and I began to think logically again. I began to wonder how I could be in the water. Then the 2 of us surfaced, and I heard the enchanting song again. I started trashing again.

Then something held my waist, and pulled me down, back under the water. I was pushed to the depths of the water by some invisible force. I started worrying. I was running out of breath. Then all these white bubbles started floating my way. They combined into a big bubble and surrounded Percy and me. Only our legs stuck out of the bubble. I started to gasp and cough. I could breath.

Percy was concerned. "Are you okay?" I started to cry. I had put myself in danger, and had been too unaware to realize it. A bunch of fish headed towards us, but Percy made some noises and they swam away.

" I will get us back on the ship" I nodded, acknowledging him. When we arrived at the ship, Percy climbed up a rope to get on the boat. Then he hauled me up. Percy kept his earplugs on, probably on precaution. Meanwhile, I huddled in the front of the boat in a blanket. When I couldn't hear the singing anymore, the plan finally got back on the road and I mouthed "safe" to Percy. This was all over. I was fine, and we had gotten away from the Siren' island without dying.

**Well, I sure hope that my revised story is better. I would like to thank everyone who had reviewed before for that is what had encouraged me to revise this rather than just read fan fiction. This will be a story I will use to help show myself my own progress in writing, so I will revise this story again sometime. I hope to get working on some other story sometime, so keep an eye out for it! **


End file.
